


Not The Marrying Kind

by BestScentEver



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestScentEver/pseuds/BestScentEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bella, I’ll be honest with you. I’m not the marrying kind, and if you’re looking for happily ever after you won’t find it with me. Now if it’s a good time you want—I’m your man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: “Bella, I’ll be honest with you. I’m not the marrying kind, and if you’re looking for happily ever after you won’t find it with me. Now if it’s a good time you want—I’m your man.”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

 

 

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 1- First Date**

Isabella Swan hid her head in her arms. Her sister, Rosalie, was not going to let her be until she agreed to go on a date with her soon-to-be husband’s brother. Rosalie was happily in love, and it had become her personal mission to match up all of her friends, so they could live in the same blissful state.

“Oh, come on, Bella. It won’t be that bad. It’s not really a blind date. It’s Edward, for goodness sake. You’ve met him before. You know he’s good looking—not as gorgeous as his brother, but he’s still nice to look at.” She shrugged as if Emmett was obviously the better-looking brother, although Bella internally disagreed.

“Edward is too…what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Gorgeous? Hot? Sexy? Rich?” Rosalie interrupted.

Bella shook her head. “No, I was thinking experienced. He’ll expect me to fall into bed with him, and you know that’s not going to happen.”

“I know, and I’ll make sure Emmett warns him.”

Bella cut-off her well-meaning sister with a desperate voice. “Don’t do that! Ugh—Rose, if you say that I’ll be too embarrassed to even be on the same planet as him, let alone let him escort me at your wedding. Please don’t tell him I’m a virgin.”

“So what if you are. It’s only a big deal to you.” Rosalie shrugged. She didn’t even pretend to understand why her sister had waited so long.

Sighing, Bella rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers. “I bet that’s not true. If you told Edward I was a virgin I bet he’d run the other way.”

“So, you _want_ him to try to get you in bed?” Bella groaned at the teasing tone in Rosalie’s voice.

“Okay, Rose, I’ll go out with him, only once though, as a favor to you. I’ll be his friend. I’ll make nice, but don’t go expecting us to live happily ever after. I’m looking for love, and you know, as well as I, Edward is not.”

She was right. Edward Cullen wasn’t looking for love.

 He sat in his office finishing up the new contracts Emmett had put on his desk that morning. He looked at the clock on his computer. The day had gone by too quickly.

 It wasn’t that he wasn’t looking forward to his date with his brother’s soon to be sister-in-law. He was. Bella was an amazingly beautiful girl, but his attraction to her sent uneasiness through him he didn’t understand. She seemed to look right through him, and the many times they had been around each other she’d acted cool and uninterested.

At Emmett and Rosalie’s engagement party she’d brought along her college boyfriend, a buffoon who pawed at her delicate skin, mussed her smooth hair with his blubbering kisses, and then drunkenly fell in the pool while hitting on her mother.

He’d looked on with disgust the whole time. A beauty such as her deserved someone who would love and treasure her; a husband who promised her the world and gave it to her on a silver platter.

But he wasn’t that person.

Rosalie had been bugging him for months to ask Bella out when she came home from school and he finally agreed. But that didn’t change anything. He knew he wasn’t right for Bella. Edward had vowed a long time ago that he’d never make a promise to a woman he couldn’t keep.

He came from a long line of unfaithful men. His genetics proved he could never be a faithful husband no matter how he wished differently. His grandparents had divorced when his father was a child because of his grandfather’s infidelity. His parents divorced when Edward was only three-years-old because his father had cheated on his mother, leaving her a bitter, unhappy woman who drank herself to death when he was fifteen.

His father remarried when Edward was only five, and Edward adored his step-mother, Esme. She and his father had always put on a good show, but Edward knew they struggled. He often wondered if they hadn’t been surprised by his younger sister, Alice’s arrival when he and Emmett were in high school, if they’d still be together.

His uncles, his cousins, all of them divorced because of infidelity, but even knowing this about himself he still couldn’t resist the chance to have Bella in his bed. No promises. Just hot, steamy sex for as long as it lasted. She was young, and he was sure she’d enjoy the experience he could give her.

He ran his hands through his hair and put away the boring contracts in front of him, deciding they looked good enough to pass off to the legal team on Monday. He got up from his desk at the headquarters of the offices of Fit Life Gym, a company he and his brother started from nothing, and walked across his expansive office to the sideboard where he kept a bottle of good Scotch. He splashed some into a glass and gulped it down without taking the time to savor it like it deserved.

It probably wasn’t a good idea, but he poured another shot before he entered the attached bathroom to get ready for his date.  He wasn’t nervous; he was just tense.

 It had been a busy couple of months since they’d merged with their leading competitor, and the time he’d spent at the office had put a crimp in his social life. While he gave himself a fresh shave, he thought back to the last time he had taken a woman out. He counted back to August.

 It had been five months since he’d slept with anyone. He thought about it as he wiped himself off with a towel; it had been right before the engagement party. His date for the party had gotten sick and he hadn’t bothered to find someone else to join him.

His dry spell _could_ be blamed on the stress of the merger, but deep down Edward knew it was because of Bella. Even though their interactions were few and impersonal, he hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind. Women he dated casually had called to entice him to take them out, but the memory of them was dim and uninspiring next to the fantasies he’d had of Bella.

Her subtle beauty and cool reserve fascinated him. Many a night he had woken, hard as a rock, after dreaming of her. Thinking of the erotic dreams had him hardening in his pants. He laughed at himself and shook away the thoughts of touching her trying to calm his libido.

He decided to use the car service that evening, not to be pretentious, but because finding a parking spot in downtown Seattle was a bitch. The drizzle that had started that morning was still falling from the clouds blanketing the city. He’d planned on taking her to dinner and drinks, and then finishing the night with some dancing. Edward gave the driver his direction and sat back as he was driven through the city to Emmett’s condo.

Emmett and Rosalie had moved in together shortly after their engagement. They had met a decade before when Rosalie was hired as a model for their new business’ advertising campaign. She had traveled the paths of the rich and famous but always ended up in Emmett’s arms. While Edward appreciated their commitment to one another, he knew it was just a matter of time before it ended badly like it did for all the men in his family.

The doorman, familiar with him, let Edward up without calling ahead. He’d barely knocked on the door when Emmett answered and pulled him in. There was no one in the world like Emmett. Never would you meet a more likable guy. The face of Fit Life Gyms, Emmett was tall and built.

“I hope you’re ready for her.” Emmett nodded down the hallway. “I caught a glimpse a couple of minutes ago, and ooh-la-la, she was looking hot.” Emmett leaned closer to Edward’s ears. “Rosalie even called in her hairstylist to do Bella’s hair. She’s done some growing up since you saw her last summer. You might not even recognize her.” He paused and shook his head with a grin. “I have a feeling you’re going to be in some serious trouble.”

Edward smiled at his brother. He’d been blown away by Bella at the engagement party, but every other time he’d seen her she was dressed casually and mostly make-up free. She was every inch as beautiful as her sister.

Emmett poured Edward a drink and lifted his up in a toast.

“To you and Bella, may you fall in love and live happily ever after.”

“Nice try, Em. You know that’s not going to happen,” Edward answered back sardonically, refusing to toast to Emmett’s sentiment.

“Come on. Give her a chance, Edward. She’s a gem, and you’d be a fool to let her slip through your fingers.”

Edward nodded, knowing Emmett was right, but was determined to stand by his vows. Bella was the kind of girl who made him wish he could settle down, and he cursed himself again for agreeing to a date that would only haunt him later.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed by how different she looked. Rosalie’s hairstylist was a genius. He’d taken her long straight hair and had stylishly cut it into long layers that framed her face and floated softly around her shoulders and down her back. He’d added subtle highlights, allowing the light to glint off her usually dull-looking brown hair, and then styled it into a loose, side-swept ponytail so her hair wouldn’t detract from her dress.

Rosalie did her make-up, transforming her from the fresh-faced girl everyone was used to seeing to the sexy woman who would turn heads the entire evening. Just adding to her new hairstyle and vamped up face, Bella was wearing a dress she had designed.

It had been Bella and Rosalie’s dream since they were little girls sketching at their kitchen table to someday have their own design house. Rosalie had graduated from FIT, the Fashion Institute of Technology, while she modeled in New York, and Bella had graduated from Parsons, a semester early, in December. She and Rosalie would be officially launching their fashion line in the fall after Rosalie came home from her honeymoon.

The dress had arrived early with the shipment of samples they had received from the factory. She hadn’t expected it, and when she tried it on she couldn’t resist wearing it tonight.

 The short, black dress was deceptively modest, with a boat neckline that gave a tantalizing glimpse of her collarbones. The long sleeves brushed her wrists, and the delicate stitch work around her ribs highlighted her bust line. The dress fell to the middle of her thighs, and when paired with the sexy, scaled Louboutin peep-toe ankle boots, she was a knock-out.

But the real magic happened when she turned around. The dress came over her shoulders and plunged into a deep V that ended only inches away from revealing too much. The jersey material of the dress was form fitting without clinging, and the inability to wear a bra added to the allure. When Bella walked out of the bathroom Rosalie could barely contain her glee and flopped back on Bella’s bed, clutching a pillow over her mouth to muffle the sound.

“Edward is going to shit himself when he sees you.”

“I certainly hope so.”Bella’s red lips turned up in a smile. At some point between deciding to go out with him and tonight, Bella had realized she wanted Edward to want her.

Edward was used to women drooling over him and had come to expect it. She’d always played it cool with him, never allowing a glimpse of her true attraction to show. She knew her act affected him, and her dress was just one more way of torturing him.

Rosalie walked out of the room to play off their lateness. They knew Edward had arrived more than ten minutes before because Emmett had peeked his head in the room on his way to answer the door.

“Hi, Edward, I hope you’re taking my baby sister somewhere nice.” Edward took a swallow of his drink and nodded at Rosalie. “The last guy that took her out thought T.G.I. Fridays was nice. I hope you do better.”

They exchanged distasteful looks, and after Edward reassured her he had better plans, Rosalie called down the hallway to Bella.

“Edward’s here, Bella. Are you ready?”

Bella took one more glance at her reflection in the mirror and a deep breath to steady herself. She picked up the small clutch Rosalie loaned her, opened it to double check she had everything she needed, and pulled out a string of six condoms. Bella tossed them on the bed with a roll of her eyes and started toward the door.

She stopped with her hand on the light switch and turned around to look at the gold packets on the bed. She walked over, ripped one off and hid it in the bottom of her purse.

Ready to face Edward, she walked out of the room with her head high and entered the living room, hoping her smile hid her nerves. Emmett was the first one to see her, his eyes widened and he gave a low whistle.

Edward took a sip of his drink and turned when Emmett made the noise. His eyes met Bella’s and he choked. He saved himself from actually spewing his drink, but the shock of seeing her made him cough. She was so beautiful—more than beautiful. She was stunning. He felt a tightening in his abdomen as he looked her over and was afraid it would turn into a full hard-on if he looked at her legs again.

He walked over and kissed her hand, his voice low and almost breathless as he greeted her.

“You’re stunning. Are you ready to go?”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

Edward barely held back the groan forming in his throat. Her voice was as sexy as her outfit. He wondered why he’d never noticed it before. Every one of his nerve endings were tingling as he took in her outfit again. He was thankful for Rosalie and Emmett’s presence in the room. If they hadn’t been there he may have fallen to his knees and begged Bella for the privilege of worshiping her body. 

Rosalie held out Bella’s coat and before Bella could put it on, Edward took it from Rosalie and held it up for her. When she turned her back to him he almost swallowed his tongue. Her creamy, white back was on display and he had to bite his lip to keep from licking his way down her spine. He couldn’t resist inhaling her scent as he got close and heard the hitch in her breath when he did.

Bella turned around and gave her sister a peck on the cheek, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach from Edward standing so close. She owed her sister big time for the boost of self-esteem. Nothing made a woman feel more confident than looking good, and considering that the men in the room had been struck speechless, she must look as good as she felt.

But Edward intimidated her. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said he was too experienced. Rosalie had told her about his many girlfriends—actually you couldn’t really call them girlfriends because that suggested a level of commitment Edward never gave. After finally breaking things off with her college boyfriend, Jacob, she needed the boost.

Bella had moved to New York for school, and she’d had a hard time adjusting. She was naturally quiet and reserved, but in the New York fashion world it took guts and a big personality to stand out, even as a student. Not wanting to stand in her sister’s shadow, she had gone to Parsons instead of FIT.

In her junior year, she met the gorgeous Jacob Black, a designer for a well-know fashion house. He claimed to hold the same traditional ideals of love and marriage as Bella did, but he showed his true colors when she wouldn’t have sex with him. Jealousy and bitterness infused their relationship. It had become a struggle in New York to keep him at bay, but her small shared apartment was her saving grace.

Against her better judgment, Jacob accompanied her to Rosalie and Emmett’s engagement party. When they’d arrived at the hotel where the party was held, even though they had discussed it, Jacob was upset she’d booked separate rooms. They fought, and Jacob arrived at the party late and drunk. It was there she first noticed Edward Cullen. While she received pitying looks from most everyone at Jacob’s behavior, Edward stood like a statue, the muscles in his jaw clenching.

Jacob had forcefully pulled her in for a kiss, tugging her hair out of its tight bun with his hands, and pawed her in a way that made her feel violated. She pushed him away and ran into the hotel to get away. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes wide with tears gathering and cheeks blazing to see Edward standing there. His hands were fisted at his side, looking as if he was going to go after Jacob.

Before he could, Bella heard a splash and screams. It seemed that someone had pushed Jacob into the pool to cool him off. Bella retreated to her room and heard later that Emmett had called security to remove him from the party. She went to dinner that night with Rosalie, Emmett and a bunch of close friends. Edward sat on the opposite end of the table from her, and every time she looked up he was staring at her with a look of intensity she couldn’t decipher. The heat in his gaze made her nervous.

It was the same look he was giving her now.

Edward held the door open for Bella and said his goodbyes to his brother and Rosalie, who yelled at their retreating forms.

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”

Bella laughed at them and stepped into the conveniently waiting elevator. Edward grinned at her and pressed the button to go down.

“That really leaves the door wide open, doesn’t it? From what I’ve heard Rose and Emmett have done just about everything.”

Bella blushed. He was absolutely correct. Her sister shared too much with Bella. “They are quite indiscrete, aren’t they?”

He nodded with a smile, but then they fell into silence; her stomach fluttering with desire with each look he gave her.

In truth, Bella wanted Edward in a way she’d never wanted anything, but years of hearing about his love ‘em and leave ‘em exploits left her unwilling to put herself out there with him. She would go out tonight and enjoy herself to appease her sister, and hopefully have a great time, but she reminded herself again, as she stepped off the elevator, she wasn’t going to fall in love with him.

As they walked past the doorman, Edward led her forward to the limo idling in front of the building. She’d ridden in a limo before with Emmett and Rosalie, but that had been to a formal benefit. Never had she ridden in one to simply go out to dinner.

She looked up at him questioningly and was surprised to see the color rising on his cheeks.

 He ran his hands through his hair nervously and shrugged. “I know this makes me look like a pretentious ass, but finding parking is difficult on a Friday night.”

She slid into the car, and he followed her in. “Besides, this gives me the opportunity to be closer to you than if I was driving.” His voice lowered to a sexy timbre that sent chills down her spine. “You look beautiful tonight, Bella. Thank you for agreeing to join me.”

Edward reached for a bottle of champagne chilling in a small bar along the side of the limo and offered her a glass, saving her from having to come up with a response to his compliment. If she’d had to make one it would have probably been, “You look beautiful, too.”

Instead, she thanked him for the champagne and took the glass from him. His fingers touched hers, and the fluttering increased.

Edward held up his glass slightly.

“Here’s to tonight, the start of something beautiful?”

She smiled slightly, took a sip of the bubbly wine, and then she sneezed, which caused her to giggle like a child.

“Bless you.” He looked at her with an amused half-smile.

“Thank you. Sorry, the first sip of champagne always makes me sneeze.”

Edward set his glass down and turned his body so he was facing her. He took hold of a lock of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder and rubbed it between his fingertips.

“I can’t get over how different you look tonight.” His voice was quiet and a bit gravelly.

Bella looked down at her lap, embarrassed by his gaze, her glass held loosely between her hands. He lifted her chin with his finger, and his face was closer than she expected it to be.

“Do my compliments make you uncomfortable, Bella?” His words whispered against her face.

She shook her head. “No,” she lied. “But thank you for them.”

 She sat up straight to put a bit of distance between them.

“I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw the back of your dress.” He grinned at her and obliged her need for space by sitting back and taking another sip of his champagne.

She laughed quietly. “It was a surprise from Rosalie. I designed it for my finals, and she liked it so much she had it made and shipped with our first samples.”

“You designed it?”

Edward knew Rosalie and Bella were designing a line, but he has arrogantly thought of it as a just a hobby. He hadn’t realized how talented Bella was. He felt pride for her swell up in him.

Bella ducked her head. “I did.”

“I love it.”

The car slowed and came to a stop outside a very exclusive restaurant. Edward took her empty glass from her and reached for her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. He helped her out of the limo and offered her his arm, which she took, and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant. He helped her remove her jacket and was again entranced by the line of her spine; he wanted to follow it down with his tongue. He checked their coats and led her to the hostess stand.

A hostess, sharply dress in a white blouse and black pencil skirt, came around her podium and greeted them. “Mr. Cullen, welcome back.” She nodded at Bella. “The table you requested is available. Will you follow me?”

They wove their way through the crowded restaurant to a small table in the corner. Edward pulled out Bella’s seat and thanking him quietly, she sat down, shivering when his hand brushed against her bare back. He took his seat as she looked around at the elegant room.

The high ceilings were highlighted by pillars and lit by the dim antique sconces lining the wall in intervals. The tables, surrounding a wooden dance floor, were filled with people dressed anywhere ranging from business dress to formal. Bella was again pleased by her clothing choice for the evening. She must have had a look of awe on her face because when her gaze returned to Edward he mentioned the room.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? In the forties this used to be a ballroom. They hosted weekly balls for the society queens. I can see it now, the woman floating around the dance floor in the arms of their lucky partners.”

Bella could see it, too.                                                        

Their server came to the table, relayed the evening’s specials, and asked if he could get them started with a bottle of wine.

“Red or white?” Edward asked her.

“White, please.”

The menu was filled with many delectable choices, but ultimately Bella opted for seafood. The scallops, with a delicate sauce, over jasmine rice were delicious, and the wine Edward chose was the perfect complement to her dish and his.

The flow of conversation was effortless. They spoke of her years away at school. How the East Coast differed from the West. They discussed the merger and how it had changed his company. Bella felt Edward’s ankle press against hers at one point. The shock the heat of his leg sent up hers was thrilling. As the server removed their dishes, Bella noticed the couples on the dance floor. She had never eaten at a place that had dancing as well.

“Dance with me?”

Bella shook her head and ducked her head sheepishly. “I don’t know how to dance.”

“I’ll teach you,” he said quietly.

Edward led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. He placed his hand on her bare lower back. Bella held on to his shoulder and laid her head on his chest when he pulled her closer, her breasts pressed against him. Edward closed his eyes to keep from groaning, grateful she couldn’t see his face.

“Just follow my lead and feel the music.”

She tried to listen, but all Bella could hear was her own pulse rushing in her ears. The tension crackling between them took her breath away. His hard chest felt good under her cheek, and the light scent of his aftershave filled her senses.

Edward buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, trying to figure out how he was going to get her to go home with him. “You feel so good in my arms. Why have we waited so long to do this?”

His words made Bella tense in his arms, abruptly remembering exactly why they hadn’t done this before. He was a playboy, and she was looking for something he couldn’t give. The song playing ended and Bella took the opportunity to step out of his arms. He followed her back to the table with a quizzical look on his face.

“Is something wrong?”

She shook her head and took a sip of her water, not wanting any more wine to cloud her head.

Edward saw the look in her eyes and realized she was pulling away from him even though he knew she felt the same spark he did.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Bella looked away, her cheeks blazing from the conflicting emotions of desire and self-preservation. “You don’t want to know what I’m thinking, Edward.”

He leaned forward. “Tell me.”

Bella sat back and tossed her ponytail behind her shoulder. She changed her mind and leaned forward to gulp the rest of her wine down.

“Emmett and Rosalie have been together for a long time and somehow you seem to be a favorite topic of gossip.” She sighed before continuing. “I’m really attracted to you, but I think we want different things.”

He started to try and convince her when he stopped himself, only to have her continue.

“I’ll be honest with you. I’m looking for love. I want what Emmett and Rosalie have—what my parents have. I want it all.”

Her cheeks glowed from her discomfort at being so blunt, and Edward wanted to fall at her knees and promise her the moon. But then he said the words that ruined it all.

“I give Emmett and Rosalie a year, and then we’ll be watching them fight it out in divorce court. I’ll never put myself in that position.”

The air went out of Bella’s lungs.

“Bella, I’ll be honest with you. I’m not the marrying kind and if you’re looking for happily ever after you won’t find it with me. Now if it’s a good time you want—I’m your man.”

A wave of overwhelming sadness hit Bella and then, just as quickly, she realized she already knew this about him and felt stupid for hoping for more. She pushed her chair back and started to stand up.

“Thank you for a lovely dinner, Edward. I’m really tired. Would you mind taking me home now?”

“Bella…” Edward knew what he said made him look like the biggest asshole, and he instantly regretted it, even if it was the truth. He couldn’t believe how empty he felt when she turned away from him..

Bella walked ahead of him and waited as he got their coats. He could feel the coldness surrounding her as they got into the limo. The slight turn of her body away from his and the awkward silence told him everything.

He couldn’t think of the words to make things right and he couldn’t tell if she was angry or upset with him. The limo ride was mercifully short and he walked her into the foyer of Emmett’s building without saying anything.

Bella turned as they walked into the building. Regret clogged her throat. “You don’t need to take me up. I’ll be okay. Thanks again for tonight. I had a lovely time.”

The doorman pressed the elevator button.

Edward reached for her hand and pulled her close wanting to kiss her. She turned away from his descending mouth to instead offer her cheek for his goodnight kiss.

“Can I see you again?” He sighed with disappointment.

She nodded at him and gave him a sad smile, all the while knowing she would decline any further dates with him. She could only see her broken heart in their future.

* * *

 **xoxoxo-**   **My beta Jessypt makes this beautiful.**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: “Bella, I’ll be honest with you. I’m not the marrying kind, and if you’re looking for happily ever after you won’t find it with me. Now if it’s a good time you want—I’m your man.”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

 

 

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 2**

 

The rare, bright morning sun was shining over Bella’s view of the city as she sipped her coffee at the kitchen island. It was a pleasant change from the usual Seattle dreariness. She heard her sister’s heels clicking on the floor, set down the newspaper, and got up to pour Rosalie a cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” Bella offered Rosalie the cup and sat back down to finish her own.

Rosalie wasn’t a morning person and usually disdained any conversation before she’d had at least two cups of caffeine. Bella was surprised when she sat down with a smile and launched into a conversation without the slightest disgust at having to be awake.

“Can you believe how gorgeous it is today? I just want to go out there and soak up the vitamin D.”

“You’ll freeze your butt off and get a sun burn.” The late March wind still held a winter chill.

“How can you even be the slightest bit negative when it’s so beautiful out there?” Rosalie gestured out the window.

Bella laughed at the rapturous look on her sister’s face. “I can’t. What has you so chipper this morning?”

Rosalie sighed. “Can’t I just be happy about the sunshine?” She joined Bella at the breakfast bar.

“Yes, but somehow I think there’s more.” Bella waited only seconds before her sister couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I got an email from the buying team at Neiman Marcus. They love the line and want to meet with us!”

Bella jumped out of her seat and flew into her sister’s arms. She couldn’t believe it! They’d been satisfied with the thought of a couple boutiques picking up the collection, but Neiman was unimaginable.

“They made no promises, but they want us to fly to New York on Monday.”

Happy tears filled Bella’s eyes, and she blinked them away while the usually calorie conscious Rosalie got up and added two spoons of sugars and a splash of milk to her coffee. Bella raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“What? I’m celebrating.” She took a sip and closed her eyes in ecstasy. “Mmm—so good.” She leaned her back against the counter. “If you don’t have any plans for the weekend let’s go early and explore.”

“That sounds great. Some days I do miss the city.”

Rosalie sat back down. “Me too, but I love it here.” She took another sip and moaned over her treat, making Bella giggle.

“What are you up to today?” Rosalie asked as Bella got up and rinsed her cup before putting it in the dishwasher.

“I have an appointment to look at an apartment, and then a job interview at that boutique I told you about. They’re looking for a window designer and merchandiser.”

Bella had been looking for a job even though Emmett made it clear he would support her while she and Rosalie started their company, but taking his money didn’t sit well with her sense of independence. Every time she used the black American Express card her stomach hurt, and asking her parents for more money was out of the question.

She saw that Rosalie was about to protest, and Bella jumped in before she could speak.

“I know I don’t _need_ to get a job, but I want to. I can’t keep mooching off you and Emmett. It doesn’t feel right.”

Rosalie frowned. “I have an alternative. We were waiting to talk to you together.” She put her hands up, knowing Bella was too stubborn to change her mind when it was set but hoping she would listen to her plan.

“Listen to me for a minute, okay. I’m pretty sure we’re gonna buy that house we looked at last week.”

 The sprawling estate outside of the city, on the Sound, was beautiful but needed so much work. “The problem is that we can’t close until May first. We need to start renovations right away, but we’d have to postpone our honeymoon. Emmett suggested that maybe you’d be willing to oversee the construction and manage the details.”

Bella opened her mouth to respond, but Rosalie continued. “He’ll pay you a salary, and you can move into the guest house. It’s not charity, Bella; it’s a real opportunity. I trust you implicitly and would feel comfortable leaving you in charge. Edward would help you.”

Edward. Bella’s nose wrinkled, and Rosalie kicked herself for mentioning his name. Bella had been so close-mouthed about their date, even though Edward had told Emmett it went really well and he wanted to see Bella again. So far she’d refused him and had no explanation except “It won’t work out.”

“Come on, Bella. If we postpone the honeymoon, Lord knows when we’ll be able to go. Everything’s arranged, and Emmett may never get that kind of time off again.”

Bella was envious of their honeymoon plans—a six-week tour of the world starting in Hawaii and ending in Australia with stops in Paris and India. It was an amazing itinerary.

“Please, Bella, say you’ll do it.” Bella looked away from Rosalie’s puppy dog eyes.

“I have to think about it.”

Rosalie sighed. “Well, at least don’t commit yourself to starting a job until after New York.” She stood up and kissed her sister on the forehead, her face clearly showing her disappointment. “I thought you’d jump at the chance.”

Suddenly feeling bad about not being more enthusiastic about Rosalie’s offer, Bella stood and hugged her sister. “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you guys.”

“Emmett has more money than we can ever spend in a lifetime, and he wants to take care of you, too.”

“I know that, but I haven’t contributed anything. To the line or to you. I just take and take.”

Taking Bella by the shoulders Rosalie looked into her eyes. “Bella, you are the real talent. Your designs are above and beyond mine. I sent a picture of you in your black dress, and it’s the reason Neiman wants to see the line. _Your_ dress. _Your_ talent. That’s more than a mere contribution. Emmett is proud of us and wants to help us succeed.”

Bella ducked her head as Rosalie sighed again and let go of her shoulders. “Go ahead and go to the interview, but please don’t move out. We have so much to do in the next eight weeks until the wedding, and I need you here.”

“But—you guys need your own space.”

“Seriously, Bella, there are five thousand square feet in this apartment. You’re no bother. We never even hear you. Please,” Rosalie begged. “Just until the wedding.”

Bella nodded and grudgingly agreed, but she knew she couldn’t budge on the job. Her first student loan payment was due May first. Her father had offered to pay for it, but this business of everyone paying for her, no matter how much they insisted, didn’t sit well. Bella wanted her independence.

“Okay. I’m meeting Emmett at the florist, and then we’re going to lunch at Market Grill at Pike Place. Join us?”

The thought of clam chowder sounded good and made Bella’s mouth water. “What time?”

Rosalie looked at her watch. “Ahh! I’m going to be late.” She picked up the phone on the wall and dialed the doorman while Bella listened. “Hi, Marvin, could you hail me a cab? Thanks. I’ll be right down.”

Rosalie looked at her stubborn sister and squeezed her hand before she walked out the door. “Meet us at twelve-thirty, and please think seriously about my offer.”

Bella closed the door behind Rosalie and then sat down, leaning into her fist and looking over the back the couch to the still sunlit city. She’d been working so hard on finishing the portfolio and helping Rosalie plan the wedding, and she’d been looking forward to moving on and starting her real life. Her social life had been centered around Rosalie and Emmett. She was the proverbial third wheel and had grown sick of it, but all her friends were in Forks or at home with their kids.

Angela lived in Seattle but had married right out of high school and was busy with her two little ones. She hadn’t been on a date in the two months since her date with Edward in January.

Thinking of Edward made her sigh pathetically. Bella had been able to avoid being alone with him, but every time their paths crossed, Edward asked her out. She refused him even though each time the words came out of her mouth, they felt all wrong. Bella dreamed of him almost every night. It was as if soul ached for him.

What Bella couldn’t decide was if she should give Edward a chance. She knew she would fall in love with him. Bella laughed quietly to herself.

Maybe she was already half way there.

***

“This is amazing.” Edward flipped through the black leather portfolio.

“I know it is.” Emmett proudly watched his brother’s reaction to Rosalie and Bella’s collection. He was immensely proud of them. “The rest of the samples are due in on Thursday, and they’re meeting with buyers at Neiman Marcus on Monday. If they agree they want the line in stores by Christmas.”

Edward flipped through the sketches of gowns, short dresses, and formal wear to the last page and saw the pictures of Bella taken the night of their date. Rosalie had snapped them for fun, but they were amazing.

Emmett continued. “The girls are flying to New York on Friday morning. I think I’m going to tag along, wanna come?”

Edward lifted his eyes to his brother and made a face. “Like Bella would appreciate that,” he mumbled.

“So we won’t tell her until we’re on the plane. I booked two rooms at The Plaza. I’ll add one, and we’ll charter a flight. Rose was going to book a flight, but if we look into a couple new franchise locations we can write it off.”

They had a property scout who normally did that kind of legwork for them. “Alec will be upset if we go to New York instead of sending him.”

“Alec gets paid regardless, and he just came back from Atlanta. His wife will be glad he’s not going again.”

Edward ran his finger over Bella’s picture and sat down in the chair across from Emmett’s desk. “I don’t know,” he said as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“What happened between you two? I thought you hit it off.”

“I thought we did, too. We had a great time, but she ended the date abruptly and won’t see me again.”

Edward knew what he’d done. He’d opened his mouth and stuck his foot in it, but there was something about Bella that scared him. When she was in his arms on the dance floor he’d felt something he’d never felt before. It went beyond physical desire.

“She doesn’t want anything to do with me, and it’s her moment. I’m not going to go and upset her when she should be happy. I’m not gonna take that away from her.”

As frustrating as it was, the few times Edward had seen her since their night out he could tell he made Bella uncomfortable. She did everything she could to avoid his company and gaze.

Emmett laced his hands together on his chest and leaned back in his chair watching his brother. He’d never seen Edward like this. It had been months since he’d had to listen to Edward taunt him about settling down or had tried to make him see the error of his ways by sharing too much information about his latest conquests. He was concerned that something was wrong.

“What’s gotten into you? Are you okay?”

Edward shrugged off his thoughts. “I’m fine.”

Emmett sat forward in his chair. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

“Uh—yeah, but I’m good.”

“If you’re sure.” He looked at his watch. “I gotta go. I have to meet Rosalie at the florist in a half hour.” He made a face, and Edward laughed.

“You’re so whipped.”

“You know the smell of flowers drive me crazy. Rose loves them and wants them everywhere though, so we’re going to find something I can stand. If I don’t go, she’ll decide on some nasty lilies, and I’ll die before I even say I do.” Emmett shuddered at the thought. “We’re gonna grab some chowder at Market Grill. Why don’t you meet us there at twelve-thirty?”

Edward had work to do but didn’t feel like doing it. “That sounds really good. I probably won’t come back after that. If I’m heading that way, I think I’ll go for a sail. I had the boat prepared last week when the temps rose.”

“It’s still freaking cold out there. You’re crazy.”

Edward loved the water, and the sailboat he kept at the marina was his favorite toy. It was a smaller boat—a thirty-four footer, but it handled like a dream. It was probably still a bit too cold to go out, but Edward needed a pick-me up to pull him out of his funk.

“Haven’t you looked outside? It’s gorgeous.”

“You couldn’t pay me to go out there and freeze my ass off. Did you have a chance to look at the proposal from Nautilus?” Emmett asked Edward about the gym equipment as he shut his computer down.

“I still think we should look into manufacturing our own line.”

Shaking his head in disagreement Emmett stood up. “And I still think it will cost too much.”

It would cost a lot of money, but they would make so much more. Edward wondered what had changed Emmett. He used to be all about risk and growing the company, but now Emmett was satisfied with the security the franchises brought to the company. Edward missed the thrill of creating something new.

He stood up and started to leave. “You know, Em, you’ve become a real fuddy-duddy.”

Emmett laughed. “Your moment will come, soon I hope, so you’ll quit nagging me.”

“Goodbye. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Edward walked into his office and settled himself at his desk, pulling up Facebook on his computer. Rosalie had posted the portfolio picture of Bella. He clicked on it and stared at her picture, then cursed and exited the page.

Why did she drive him so crazy?

He wanted her so badly, and each time Bella turned him down he wanted her more. She occupied his dreams, and that morning, for the thousandth time, he woke up hard and aching for her. All it took in the shower was the memory of her smooth back to give him a much needed release.

Edward knew deep down what he wanted, and it was more than just a physical relationship. He wanted what Emmett and Rosalie had, but every time he thought about hurting Bella he felt okay about his long ago made decision not to put a woman in the position to be hurt by his infidelity. He would stand by his vow no matter what.

***

Even though traffic was heavy, Bella had enough time to go back home and change her clothes. She slipped into her favorite light colored jeans and added a blue and gray scarf to her long-sleeved white t-shirt. Her gray boots were old, but still looked new. A dig through her jewelry box, produced a forgotten pair of silver and blue earring she had designed and fashioned for a project her sophomore year. Bella held them up to the light and thought about putting some of her ideas to paper.

Grabbing her thick gray sweater and Rosalie’s blue suede Coach bag, she added her sketchpad, and with her keys in her hand she left the apartment to meet Rosalie and Emmett for lunch.

She pulled her car out of the parking garage and headed toward the Sound and Pike Place Market. The sun was high in the sky. While waiting at a stoplight she threw open the shade from the sunroof of her Maxima, a graduation gift from her father, only to be blinded by the sun. The rays felt so good she tolerated the glare.

She arrived only two minutes before Rosalie and Emmett, and they were seated together.

“You look cute,” Rosalie said as she looked at her sister. “How was your interview?”

Taking a drink of her water, Bella shrugged. “It’s a really small job. They change the windows twice a week and only get new shipments in on Tuesdays. It pays really crappy, too.” Bella had expected more than eight dollars an hour. “You’re never going to believe who I ran into, though?”

Rosalie was thrilled that Bella was unhappy with the job. She wanted her sister to take on the project of overseeing the home renovation, for selfish reasons as well as for Bella’s sake. It would give her the opportunity to work on the design line.

“Who?” She asked.

“Mike Newton.”

“Eww—Mike Newton from Forks?” Rosalie had always hated Mike. He had drooled over Bella all through high school.

Emmett saw Edward enter the restaurant over Bella’s shoulder and nodded at him. “Who’s Mike Newton?”

Bella’s face was bright as she answered him. “He’s an old friend from high school. He asked me out. We’re going to dinner tonight.”

Edward overheard Bella and was instantly filled with jealousy.

“Who’s going to dinner tonight?”

Startled to see him there, Bella looked up into his eyes as he leaned over to give Rosalie a greeting kiss on the cheek. “Hi Rose.”

“Edward! I didn’t know you were joining us.” She looked at Emmett pointedly and then at her sister, whose cheeks were colored from her blush.

“I couldn’t pass up the opportunity for chowder. It sounded too good.” Edward sat down at the four top table next to Bella. “Hello, Bella,” he said quietly and reached for his menu.

Bella greeted him as quietly, and then buried her face in her menu. She’d never specifically told Rosalie she didn’t want to be surprised by Edward, but she thought she’d implied it. Bella took a deep breath and chided herself for being so rude. Edward had never done anything to make her feel so uncomfortable around him. She just knew she couldn’t resist his charm and that scared her.

Rosalie and Emmett discussed what they’d seen today at the florist across the table, and Bella listened with half an ear while pretending to make her decision. Edward startled her out of her thoughts when he tipped her menu down.

“You know you’re gonna order the clam chowder. Everyone eats the chowder.”

Tugging the menu out of his hand, Bella set it down on her placemat. “Maybe I don’t like clam chowder.”

Edward gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. “So, you have a date tonight?”

Bella fidgeted in her chair. She’d been happy to have an opportunity to go out and think about someone else besides Edward. “Yeah, um, Mike’s a friend from high school. He owns a small sporting goods store downtown.”

Rosalie chimed in. “Mike’s been chasing Bella for years.”

Right then and there, Edward decided he was going to New York.

The rest of lunch was pleasant. The foursome enjoyed their chowder and each other’s company. It took a while, but Bella loosened up when they started talking about the opportunity Neiman was offering and their trip.

Emmett started to remind Edward about his invitation to join them, but a kick to his leg stopped him.

Edward quickly changed the subject to sailing. He invited the girls to join him. Bella was quick to turn him down, and Rosalie exclaimed over the craziness of going out on the water in the cold.

Emmett was the first to stand. He patted his stomach and looked at his watch. “I gotta get back. _Some_ people have to work.”

Rosalie kissed him. “Drop me off at home?” she asked, giving him a look that clearly told Edward and Bella that Emmett would be late getting back to the office. Emmett took Rosalie’s hand and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Edward looked away feeling vaguely envious.

“What time are you meeting Mike?” Rosalie asked as Bella placed her napkin on her plate and stood.

“I’m meeting him at his store at nine-thirty.”

Clouded by his jealousy, and with an unintended note of derision, Edward asked, “Is he taking you to T.G.I. Fridays?” He instantly regretted it when he saw the look in Bella’s eyes.

“Edward,” Rosalie rebuked him, but Bella put on her sweater and walked away before he could apologize.

He watched the sisters hug as he put his jacket on and wound his way through the tables and out of the restaurant.

“Real smooth, asshole,” his brother said as he rushed through the doors and after Bella.

“Bella, wait up.” She acted like she didn’t hear him as she continued down the sidewalk to the parking lot. He reached for her hand and stopped her, turning her around to face him. “I’m sorry. That was really rude.”

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and just looked at him, pulling her sweater tighter around her.

“Why won’t you see me, Bella?”

Her shoulders drooped as she wrapped her arms around her body. “I’m sorry, Edward. I’m just not interested.”

Watching her shiver in the cold made him want to pull her into his arms. Edward hesitated for a second and did just that. He held her loosely against his body and tipped her face up to his, willing to let her go if she wanted him to. Her breath fluttered against his.

“I know you feel something for me. Why won’t you give me a chance to show you how good we could be?”

Bella looked up into his eyes, and he couldn’t resist. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips opened with a gasp, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull her closer against him. Hands that had been flat against his chest soon turned into fist clenching his shirt, keeping him close.

A moan from deep in Edward’s chest startled Bella out of the moment, and she broke away, leaning her forehead into his chin. They both took a moment to catch their breath before he moved away to look at her face.

Her swollen lips and the glazed look in her eyes made him instantly hard and wanting another kiss.

“Don’t go out with that guy. Stay with me, Bella. I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you.”

Feeling his hardness against her she put more distance between them. “I’m not going to sleep with you.”

“That’s not what I meant. I want to spend time with you—be with you. I want to let things progress naturally. Give me a chance, Bella.”

She moved out of his arms and hiked her purse back up on her shoulder. “It would never work, Edward. I may be attracted to you, but—“

“You _are_ attracted to me.”

“Okay—I _am_ attracted to you, but I’m looking for forever.”

That pissed Edward off. “That’s a ridiculous reason not to see me. Is Mike gonna offer you forever tonight on your first date?”

Bella hesitated. The thought of forever with Mike never crossed her mind. “No, but—“

“Then why are you demanding it of me?”

Bella sighed. “I’m not demanding anything of you. I told you I wasn’t interested.” The look that crossed his face made her chest hurt.

“Tell me why, Bella.”

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes to block his face out. “Because, Edward, I’m looking for someone who’s at least willing to admit forever may exist, and you as much as told me that’s not you.”

Her words had him speechless. Bella brushed past him and headed toward her car.

Edward watched as Bella walked away, got in her car, and pulled out the parking lot. He reached up and touched his lips remembering the feel and the sweet taste of her as he walked in the opposite direction to his car.

Forever.

 _Bella is twenty-two years old. What does she know about forever?_ he thought to himself. At twenty-two, Edward was looking for quick lays and quicker escapes. He’d wanted nothing to do with commitment.

 _I still don’t_ , he quickly added even though he knew it was a lie. Edward wanted to chase after her and promise her the moon before some other idiot could.

Slipping into his car, he leaned his head back against the headrest, and, unbidden, the memory of her smooth back in that black dress came to him. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel and dug into his pocket for his phone. He quickly tapped out a text to Bella:

**Don’t wear that dress out tonight-E**

He knew he needed to get a hold of himself. Why did he want her so much? Never before had Edward had to convince a woman to go out with him. They fell right into his plans, and his bed. He stared at the phone in his hands and flipped through the contacts until he found the one he wanted. Tanya was a sure thing, never looking for more than a good time. Edward dialed her number and ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach when her voice came on the line.

“Edward. What a lovely surprise. I haven’t heard from you in months.”

“Hi Tanya, how are you?”

“I am well. I’ve missed you.”

Her answer made him fell vaguely guilty. She’d been one of many women who had left him unreturned messages.

“Uh—yeah, I’ve been really busy with work, but I need a break and was wondering if you’re up for a night out.”

“As it happens my plans for tonight fell through, and I’m available. Pick me up at eight?”

Edward smiled. It was that easy. All he needed was to get back in the game. He wiped all thoughts of Bella from his head. He didn’t need to convince her to see him. She could go seek forever with Mike, and he would bury all his frustrations with her in Tanya.

* * *

xoxoxo- Thanks to Jessypt for her beta magic


End file.
